


Covering up "that" tattoo

by Amariel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariel/pseuds/Amariel
Summary: A little comic I did for the Onechocfrogaday HP Advent calendar.Lucius wants a cover-up...





	Covering up "that" tattoo




End file.
